Obi-Wan and his Daughter
by Katie Kenobi
Summary: STOP AND READ THIS STORY THEN REVEIW IT.This is about Obi-Wan and his family. I have revised this story and hope it is better and less confusing. If you read this before it was revise please read it again and tell me what you think.


Obi-Wan and his Daugher  
  


  
The sun was just setting over the horizon, yellows, reds and oranges filled the sky. But no one in the jedi counicl room payed any attention to the marvalous sky they all had more important things on their mind. In the center of the room stood two jedi Mr. and Mrs. Kenobi they were surounded by the jedi coucil.   
  
" We are sending you to Naboo. There have been reports of a sith wandering around the capital." One of the council members instructed the Kenobi's.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With in a couple hours Obi and his wife Mariah were on a ship headed for Naboo. Once Obi-Wan stepped off the ship on to Naboo he could feel the sith. He felt the anger and hate that emitted from the sith. Then both kenobi's went straight to the queen's library.   
The room was 15 feet tall and filled to rim with books. The queen enetered the room and greeted the jedi's.   
" Hello your highness." Obi greeted the queen.  
" Its good to see you again Jedi Kenobi."  
" You don't have to call me Jedi Kenobi.... This is my wife, she is here to help,"  
Then the queen preceded to explain where the sith had been seen and what he was doing.   
" The sith has stayed away from the city he was mostly in the forest surounding the Palace." The Queen said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Obi walked thourgh the forest surounding the palace he felt the darkness, anger and hate growing stronger. Then his comlink beep.  
"Obi... Do you feel the sith?" Mariah asked with concern.  
" Yes he is lurking around somewhere."  
Obi then put his comlink back on his belt and walked on. He felt for the darkness throuh the force. Then out of the shadows apeared the sith. He lit his orange light saber and lucged toward Obi. Obi deflected the blow and swung at the sith's chest. the sith jumped out of the way just in time. The battle waged on and with every swing of a light saber the intencity of the fight grew.   
But then another light saber was swinging away at the sith. His wife had come in the nick of time. They worked together ferously tring to defeat the sith. They pinned him agaist a tree and Obi was about to deal a killing blow when the sith jumped over both jedi's heads and landed right behind Mariah. The sith grabed her and walked back slowly.   
" Drop your saber Keknobi or you won't see your wire again." The sith mumbled in a scratchy voice.  
Obi-Wan set his light saber down and when he looked up the sith and his wife had disapeared. He grabbed his light saber and ran through the forest. He searched day and night for two weeks. Then he got on a ship and searched all the neighboring planets after a month he saddly gave up his search.  
He returned to the temple broken hearted. He could aways feel the presence of his wife even when she was light years away but now all he felt was a void. The temple had no choice but to pronouce her dead.   
That night Obi couldn't sleep he kept see the sith and the look of horror on his wife's face. He got up and walked the halls of the temple. He wandered around for a while untill he came to the nursury. He walked in and sat next to the cradle in the corner. On the cradle there was a sign it said _Kenobi, Geneve._He sat down next to the cradle and saw his baby girl smiling back at him. He picked her up and started to rock her. As he looked at her all he could she was his wife and a tear rolled down his cheek. From then on he and his daughter were unseperable.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile on a star cruiser ten siths gathered at a table. One sith rose and introduced his new apprentice and woman walked out of the shadows. She was tall with long flowing brown hair she was also very. She bowed and the other Sith said "My apprentice was a jedi and her name use to be Kenobi but now it is Leena."  
  


To be continued  
  



End file.
